


Our Lovely Manager

by allpine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "slight" oikawa tooru/reader, F/M, Manager reader, Platonic Aoba Johsai/Reader, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Small storyline, i better not delete this like the rest of my shit, i hope you guys like this sigh, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpine/pseuds/allpine
Summary: There's nothing you wouldn't do for your favorite (and only) volleyball team.
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 48





	1. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The volleyball team meets their new manager. Well, they just watch her play a friendly game with Iwaizumi before actually meeting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily inspired by akasun's "The Life of a Manager" and it's one of the works I found to be so good to read in a long time. I swear, it's one of the best things I read after trying to find some new reading material, and let me tell you guys, I could not stop reading it! Anyways, big thanks to her for coming up with something so great! 
> 
> This series will be following a small storyline, and after we get past the first and second year of high school, the more laidback chapters will start to come out. I am just getting into Haikyuu, so I apologize for some mistakes I might make. I hope you all enjoy this <3 <3 <3

**O** ikawa is walking to practice to practice with his teammates as usual, engaging in small talk along the way. Of course, his fangirls are following them to the gym, squealing and gushing over Oikawa and his good lucks. It can’t be helped, but it would be nice to have some peace and quiet. And to be honest, how can they be obsessed over him with school only being two months in? 

“Everyone, it’s time for us to practice, but I can see you all after,” he smiles brightly to all of them, albeit ingenuine but that’s just how he is. They all pout and some try to persuade him to come in. “Iwa-chan would be so mad, but maybe another time!” They finally leave the team alone to go do their own extracurriculars. 

Hanamaki breathes out a sigh of relief. “I thought that would never end. Damn you Shittykawa.” Oikawa brings a hand to his heart, signaling his dramatic pain to the team. 

“Oh, I’m so hurt that my loyal teammate would say that to me! Woe is me!” The rest of the guys laugh at his childish antics. If Iwaizumi was here, he’d smack him upside the head before he could even finish the sentence. 

“Hey, where is Iwaizumi anyways?” Matsukawa asks. Hanamaki reminds him that he had something to do and headed off to the gym first. “Well, at least he can set up early for us.” Oikawa doesn’t pay too much attention, but he vaguely remembers Iwaizumi mentioning what business he had earlier this week. 

The talking continues where it left off with Oikawa teasing his teammates and vice versa. He has gotten fond of his team despite it only being a short amount of time being with them. Their playing style and attitude are the things he likes about them; Hanamaki and the others could say the same thing about them. 

They are almost at the gym when they realize someone they don’t recognize is in the gym already, playing a small casual game with Iwaizumi. 

“Serves up, Iwa-chan!” 

Iwa-chan? Nobody calls him that except for Oikawa and a couple of other people he’s close to. Even then, Oikawa doesn’t even know this girl. It's only been a couple of months since high school started, which is hardly enough time for someone to be so close with Iawizumi. 

So who is she? 

* * *

  
  


You dribble the ball two or three times to get a feel for it before you actually serve it to Iwaizumi. It’s been sometime since you’ve held one because the last time you remember playing is back in middle school during PE class. 

“Come on, Y/N, we don’t have all day!” Iwaizumi smirks a little and gets ready to strike the ball once you’re ready. Taking a deep breath, you walk past the white line and twirl the ball on your fingers. 

“Serves up Iwa-chan!” 

You throw the ball up in the air, run towards it, and perform a perfect jump serve. The minute you come into contact with the ball, the pleasurable sting is there and it feels so… _good._

“She just-”

“Did a jump serve!” 

The expression on your face looks different, you seem more determined and sharp-eyed. And that spark heats Iwaizumi’s flame up. 

He receives the ball, sending it back to your side of the court and you do the same, hoping for the pro to slip up. Of course, you can’t hope for much because he’s the best player you know and he spikes it down. You start running and dive to reach the ball, but it’s too late and it reaches the floor before it can hit your hand. 

A couple of noses are bleeding at the sight of your skirt riding up, whether you know it or not.

Iwaizumi starts chuckling a little. “Good game, a little short, but good, Y/N.” You can somewhat hear a mocking tone behind that collected exterior. You stand up to pat the dirt off of your skirt, pulling it down a little.Playing in a skirt isn’t really ideal but you didn’t have anything to change into. You pick the ball up and put it under your arm as he goes under the net to give you a high-five. 

“I’m not a pro like you, Iwa-chan! But that was kinda fun.” The two of you don’t even notice the small crowd at the entrance of the gym before someone speaks up. 

“Iwa-chan! Who’s this little cutie with you?” You can only guess that it’s Oikawa, the team member Iwaizumi warned you about. 

“Yeah, yeah, who’s she?” 

“I thought we didn’t keep any secrets with each other man!” 

Your friend can only groan with pain as you snicker behind him. The crowd of new faces are a little overwhelming, but they all seem nice and enjoyable to be around. “Fuck you Shittykawa, I thought I already told you guys about her last practice.” 

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows. “Hm? What do you mean?” Everyone is starting to feel the flames of Iwaizumi’s rage. He comes over and smacks Oikawa upside the head before coming back to you. 

“I found us a manager for the team, and I was showing her a couple of things before you guys came in. She’s got some experience and knows the basics of volleyball, so, I figured I would ask her.” He moves to the side for you to introduce yourself. 

“Hello, I’m Y/N L/N, and I hope we all get along with each other!” You give a small wave to the boys and they give one back, with Oikawa adding a wink and a grin. “Oh, and you can just call me Y/N, if you’re all okay with that.” 

“We hope to get along with you too Y/N -chan!” the whole team bows at you, Iwaizumi included. And you do the same, for the sake of being respectful to the others. They all start introducing themselves to you and it’s noticeable that some are trying to gain your attention. Mainly Oikawa. 

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, but you can call me yours if you want Y/N-chan!” They all groan at his little pickup line and even some mouth a sorry to you. “You know, we can always hang out after practice if you like. Or you can come over to my place cutie,” he flirts with you. But it’s not like you know the difference between flirting and teasing. 

You pat his arm with a small, “no thanks, I’m busy” which leaves the teams laughing with tears and Oikawa crying about the casual rejection. 

It seems like the team likes you already, and that’s good because you like them too. 


	2. after school activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team notices that you don’t come to practice everyday, and they’re curious about what kinds of things you’re doing after school. 
> 
> You should’ve said something when you first met them.

You pack your things in a bag and head to the locker rooms to change into some casual wear, not forgetting to set some towels and water bottles out for when practice ends. “Okay, I’m leaving now! Iwa-chan’s in charge until the third years come back.” And just like that, you leave the volleyball team with a lonely practice. 

  
  


“You know, I’ve noticed that Y/N-chan leaves early sometimes, or doesn’t come everyday to practice,” Matsukawa brings up. The rest of the team nods along murmuring different theories amongst one another. 

  
  


“Maybe she’s got things to do at home?”

  
  


“Or she does sports here too? Nevermind, I’ve never seen her around the gym area…” 

  
  


“Guys, what if she’s managing another team...like Shiratorizawa!” Oikawa cries out. He’s being dramatic, but that doesn’t mean he could be wrong. And if you were managing another team besides them, Oikawa would honestly cry himself to death at the thought of his lovely manager betraying him. 

  
  


“You idiot, I don’t think she’d be managing a team that’s not from her school!” 

  
  


“Oh, you’re right,” Oikawa grins and takes a swig of his water bottle. At least his worries are uplifted. 

  
  


Iwaizumi throws a ball up into the air and spikes it right at Oikawa’s neck. “Hey, it’s still practice so stop talking!” Oikawa rubs the back of his neck and starts whining and wailing again as his teammates leave him on the side of the gym. 

  
  


His best friend starts yelling again and Oikawa decides to get off of his ass to practice. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After another week of you missing a couple of days, the volleyball team’s curiosities have not died down--minusing Iwaizumi who has better things to worry about. It’s not like they doubt you, you’re a great manager who takes notes, tells them your observations, and makes sure the team is well-hydrated and healthy. They just want to know what you’ve been up to. 

  
  


“Okay guys, after we practice our serves, practice will be done,” you tell them as you grab a couple of towels and refreshments from the room. You can hear them hitting the ball over and over, as well as the frequent compliments they give each other which lifts your spirits up. 

  
  


You hurry back with the towels with one arm and cold drinks in the other. 15 minutes pass by and you call for time. The boys start rushing over, with their tired hands grabbing the towels first. “Good work today guys, make sure to rest up on the weekend for next week.” There are no replies or anything coming from the team, they’re just staring at you while they chug their drinks. It’s like they’re expecting you to do something or say something else. 

  
  


“Why are you all looking at me like that? Did I forget something?” Now you feel a little bit conscious, even a little bit worried and you don’t even know what you did! 

  
  


“Hey, Y/N-chan, why didn’t you leave early today?” Matsukawa asks. He earns a couple of elbow jabs from his teammates. “What? I just wanted to ask…” Although they seem mad at him asking you, they are still here, wondering if you’re going to answer. Even Oikawa is in the crowd waiting for you to say something. 

  
  


You put down the rest of the towels and drinks on the floor. “Is that all you’re all worried about? I-” 

  
  


“I knew it, you’re managing another team aren’t you!” Of course, Shittykawa had to interrupt you. His best friend smacks him again, coupling nicely with the remarks of his other teammates.

  
  


“No, god no, why would I want to work myself to death?” You can hear him repeatedly say thank you as if his life was ending. “As I was saying, I just go to practice during the week.”

  
  


The boys seem relieved, but are still somewhat confused. Hanamaki takes a sip of his sports drink. “What do you mean practice, we don’t see you around the girls side of the gym…” 

  
  


“You dummies, I can have practice outside of school. I do martial arts.” You face seems a little smug, telling the boys about your own _sport_ (you always get mad when someone tells you that martial arts is not a sport so you emphasize it when you can). 

  
  


The team shares a collective realization, which clears everything up nicely for everyone, but more for OIkawa. “Well, at least we know to never make you mad,” Hanamaki slips out a joke. You giggle at how much of a small misunderstanding can turn into something so big. 

  
  


“I would never hit you guys. That’s Iwa-chan’s job!” Everyone starts laughing as a team and even Iwaizumi shares a few laughs before he comes back to his collected state. “This week, I’ve been asking to take some days off so that I can focus on you guys more. So now, I have more time for the team. Sorry about everything guys.” You can’t help but apologize for how undedicated you seem, but you hope that things go better once you can start coming to volleyball practice more often. 

  
  


Oikawa starts to sniffle, his tears are overflowing like a cascade on his pretty face (not that you would ever admit that to him) and he’s blubbering incoherent words, something like “the manager cares!” The rest start to dramatically cry out too, overfilled with joy that their manager would give up so much for them. 

  
  


“Aw come on guys, don’t cry over me! Iwa-chan help me- ugh, not you too!” It seems that your actions got to the best of him too. 

  
  
  


**Side Scenario:**

  
  


After everything is settled down, Iwaizumi notices something. “Now that I think about it, why didn’t you ask me about Y/N? I know that she has taekwondo practice. I mean, I had to know her schedule before asking her to become manager.” 

  
  


Oikawa contemplates it. “You’re right.” 

  
  


“That’s true. Why didn’t you guys ask him?” You even want to know. “This whole thing could be avoided if you just asked him.” 

  
  


“I guess we just like to overcomplicate things, huh?” 

  
  


You smile widely. “That sounds just like you guys.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just put in a filler sport to do because I easily get confused lmfao, and I totally don't have a bias with martial arts hahah, it's totally not like I do it.... 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm thinking of making this series following a small plot I have and make a new series with the laidback chapters but I'm not too sure yet. Please give me suggestions in the comments <3 
> 
> -relights


	3. late night gym convos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa ends up staying in the gym to keep practicing, and you wait for him to finish. 
> 
> A deeper bond forms as you watch how dedicated and determined he is to volleyball.

Practice is over, and it has been for the past… fifteen minutes. And yet, you can hear the impacts of the volleyball coming down on the gym floor. You’ve grown accustomed to it and even find it comforting, but not this late in the day. 

“Hey dipshit! Practice is over now!” Iwa’s booming voice echoes throughout the gym. Begrudgingly, he drags himself over to Oikawa (who hasn’t stopped practicing his serves) and takes the ball right out of his hands. “Didn’t you hear Y/N yell that we were done today?” 

The other ponders for just a second. “Aw come on, why can’t I just practice for a little longer?” His friends chews him out, talking about how too much practice could be bad for him, that he shouldn’t keep the manager waiting here, and whatever else he could say. 

It’s not unusual for Oikawa to stay at the gym longer than everyone else; you just give him the keys and remind him to close up when he’s done, and he does. After he perfects his serves. 

He ignores Iwa and grabs his ball back, getting ready to do another serve. Iwa sighs out of frustration and looks at you. “Can’t you tell him to stop or something?” 

“Well, it’s not like I can stop him from what he’s doing…” you say, staring at him with admiration. Iwa hums in agreement. “I can stay here for a while and make sure nothing bad happens.” 

Iwa stares at his friend for a second or two, and looks at you again. It’s obvious how much he cares for him, even though most people only see Iwa’s mean side more often. “Are you sure? Don’t you also have practice?”

“I cancelled today.” 

“Ah.” Iwa picks up his bag and slings his jacket over his shoulder. “If he’s bothering you, just give me a call,” he says. 

You wave him goodbye, along with a small smile. “I’ll be fine. Bye, Iwa-chan.” 

And with that, the gym door closes, leaving only you, Oikawa, and flying volleyballs inside of the gym. You kick the ones closest to you towards Oikawa, and he doesn’t even notice you. But with those eyes concentrated on a single ball and that look of determination, it’s no wonder that he doesn’t acknowledge your presence. 

Retreating to the back of the gym, you pull out your study guide and get a head start on your study session for the history test next week , with the sound of the volleyballs getting smacked around as your study music. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


After what seemed to be about two hours (or maybe more, you sure weren’t paying attention), the gym suddenly became quiet. You look up from your study guide to see a nice change of scenery. “Are you done with practice now?” 

Oikawa flashes you a flirty grin, albeit a tired one from all the exercise he did today. “Of course! Were you admiring how handsome I looked while playing?” He disregards the pile of notes sitting on your lap. You pick up one of your sheets and he gets the message. Oikawa takes a seat right next to you, groaning in discomfort when he hits the floor. 

“You okay? You were going at it for a couple of hours today…” you point out as you put away your notes in your bag. He wants to deny it but who is he to go against his manager?

“I feel sore, but that’s not unusual.”

“I’ve got salonpas in the bag if you want some.” He questions what it is, but you leave him in the dark to get your box of patches. You ask him to point out where he feels the most sore, and put on the relieving patches on his skin. 

When he reaches for his back, you pull up his shirt slightly. You’re caught off guard by how toned his back looks, how it’s so detailed with muscles and lines all over his back. For a moment, you forget to put on the patches and instead look at his features. However you snap out of it and put two last patches on to his back and pat it gently to let him know that you’re done. 

He thanks you with a smile. A nice, small, genuine smile that instantly brightens up your mood. 

“I hadn’t noticed that you stayed here,” Oikawa notes. 

“I guess this time I just wanted to watch you. I’m not a good manager if I can’t see what the team is up to, no matter if it’s only one person still at practice,” you confess. It sounds cheesy, it really does, but you have a small desire to tell him. Maybe it’s so let him know you acknowledge his efforts and remind him that you’re always there. 

He stares at you, into your eyes and then lets out a small chuckle. “What’s so funny? I know it sounds weird but I do mean it all.” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Silence fills in the gap between the two of you now. 

And it breaks when you speak. “You’re really dedicated to volleyball huh?” Oikawa nods and another smile appears on his face. 

“Most people do it for fun, but I…” he stops for a second. “I do it because I love it, and I want to continue doing it after high school.” Again, that look of determination crawls back into his eyes. “What about you and your sports practice?” 

You take a second to think about it. “Well, I’ve been doing it since I was little and, I think I could say the same. But I’m definitely not as dedicated as you are. I feel like I want martial arts in my life, but I want something else too…” Oikawa looks at you with understanding, and unbeknownst to you, he realizes his newfound respect for his manager. 

And as if there was no concept of time the two of you knew, you and Oikawa talked on and on in the gym, like you had known each other for years. The sun had begun to hide in the sky, and the night had shown itself during the duration of your conversations, setting a nice scenery for the both of you. 

  
  


**Short:**

“You know,” you take another lick of your ice cream, “my first impression of you was totally wrong after today.” You forget that your teeth are sensitive to cold foods and accidentally bite it down, making Oikawa laugh. 

“Aw, what do you mean? Don’t tell me, did you not think that I wasn’t handsome when we first met?!” He groans dramatically, with his hand on his head and all. 

“What I was going to say was that I thought you were just playful and all jokes. I kind of didn’t expect you to be so serious sometimes,” you confess. 

Oikawa pouts at you. “Hmph! You’re so mean Y/N! I can be serious when I want to be! Like remember that time when this happened…” 

In that moment, you regretted telling him your first impressions. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been...long overdue wahhhhhh anyways, sorry about the long wait, i've been so occupied with many other things and now that school is back, my chedule is going to be more messy ahah. 
> 
> i hope this chap made u guys full for the time being ToT (also pls forgive the typos and mistakes i really wanted to get this out asap)


End file.
